jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Syknoc Holmes
Birth and Adoption Syknoc Holmes was born on Dantooine, but his life there was short lived as his mother was killed by a dark Jedi and his father hid him away to keep him alive. Instead Syknoc grew up on Nar Shaddaa alone and hungry till one day a man named Gregor Sparks took Syknoc into his home. He grew to love Gregor as his father and learned a good deal from him before he was taken away. Training "Son, you aren't like the other boys and who am i to keep you from being Special" - Gregor Sparks to Syknoc Holmes At a young age Syknoc always talked about going out into the stars and fighting like a Jedi, but unlike the other children he would use the force sometimes. Gregor contacted a Jedi Knight and had him come and look at his son. Syknoc was instantly allowed to come back to the Temple, Syknoc hugged Gregor goodbye and left for Jedi Training. Master and Father Syknoc trained with the youngling and when the time came for him to receive a master he was chosen by Rossiter Briggs. they instantly connected on a deep level. Syknoc lived by Rossiters every word hoping one day to be just like his master. what he didn't know was that his Master was also his father. Apprenticeship "Just because you are exceptionally powerful doesn't mean you can go around like your the master" - Rossiter Briggs to Syknoc Holmes While under Master Briggs Syknoc began to show promise that nobody expected. he quickly caught onto new lightsaber techniques and force powers, Because of this the Jedi counsel quickly became worried the Master Briggs was teaching him too fast and refused to allow him to take the Jedi Knight Trials. under the extended apprenticeship Syknoc often was allowed to go on his own missions, one one of the Missions Syknoc snuck off with another Jedi appentice named Jana Sho'da; his current love interest. He took her to Nar Shaddaa to meet his father Gregor Sparks. when they arrived Gregor was very ill. Syknoc heartbroken stayed at his fathers side. Gregor told Syknoc how proud he was to be his father and gave him and Jana his blessing hoping that they would be married. Syknoc and Jana then left after Gregor was buried. Syknoc and Jana went to Naboo where they fell madly in love with one another. After Secretly being married Syknoc and Jana returned back to the Jedi temple. Syknoc and Jana were both reprimanded for their behavior and forced to be separated. with one last kiss Jana was whisked away by her master to the outer rim. Rossiter began to take Syknoc out on missions of his own. Eventually his Apprenticeship ended when his rapidly aging master disappeared for months. one day he recieved a data pad telling him about how Rossiter was his father, it also told him of his mother. the last line informed him that Rossiter would be dead by the time he read the data pad. with the Data pad Syknoc received Rossiters Lightsaber ''' Prosthetic Limb''' During his apprenticeship Syknoc chased a sith down to the planet Gyndine where he dueled him, half way through the duel his right arm was severed about mid-forearm, once he defeated and detained the sith he would receive cybernetic replacement. Jedi Knight Distraught Syknoc returned to Coruscant where he informed the council of what happened. they all agreed he had passed the trials to the point of where he was promoted to Jedi Knight. The first thing he did as a Jedi Knight was try and track down his love and wife. he traveled to the Outer Rim looking for Master Harem and Jana. His search led him to Rhen Var where he found the Jedi pair. he quickly embraced Jana and explained what had happened since the last time they saw each other. she returned his stories with her own and eventually told him how she was to be promoted to Jedi Knight also. After months of waiting Syknoc is greeted aboard his ship by Jana. the Jedi couple swear that they will never leave one another again. Syknoc and Jana lived a quiet productive life on Coruscant for many years. Syknoc slowly began to read and re-read the data pad he recieved from Rossiter and one day decided to look into it. while doing that he discovered that the lightsaber Rossiter had given him held a rare crystal in it. It was only a matter of time till a sith bounty hunter broke into his appartment one night and attempted to kill him and Jana and recover Rossiters Lightsaber. Hunted *Syknoc's storyline has yet to advance from here* Category:Characters